underworld
by zerezo-kittzz
Summary: -¿Q-quien eres?, ¿porque me sigues?- pregunto Sakura temiendo la respuesta... -No deberías hablarme de ese modo, muestra respeto por el rey del inframundo, tu prometido..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia que abajo leen si. Absténganse del robo de ideas y lo que es aun peor… el plagio._

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo I<strong>

**.**

**El rey del inframundo...**

* * *

><p>Aterrada, así es como se sentía en esos momentos, y no era para menos al tener dos sombras siguiéndole los talones.<p>

Un sudor frío se instalo en su cuello, ya que no era la primera vez de sentir esa sensación.

Volteo repetidas veces hacia atrás, pero no diviso nada, las sombras ya no estaban, pero volverían se dijo así misma, y estaba tan segura como que su nombre era Sakura Haruno.

.

Sin perder el tiempo, corrió a toda velocidad hacia su Mercedes Benz. Ya sintiéndose un poco mas tranquila sin sentir el temblor de su mano, lo encendió con cuidado y se relajo aun mas al ver que efectivamente, lo había cargado con suficiente combustible. Había ocasiones en que olvidaba por completo las necesidades de su auto modelo clásico y tenia que dejarlo parado en cualquier parte, pero para su buena suerte ese no fue el día.

.

El camino fue tranquilo, para ser apenas las 9:00 PM en las calles de Kioto; Se alegro de no haber tomado el subterráneo, ya que tardaría aproximadamente 25 minutos en llegar a su pequeño departamento y lo que mas le apetecía en esos momentos, era tener un largo baño y echarse a dormir.

.

Estaciono por fuera de la calle, ya que el distrito de departamentos no contaba con estacionamiento exclusivo, para Sakura no era ningún problema ya que su mercedes Benz no era ninguna preciosidad, al contrario distaba mucho de ser bonito.

Entro sin prisa, y como si tuviera una semana sin ducharse corrió a la enorme bañera desnudándose en el camino.

.

_Ufff… Como que te faltan un poquito de curvas, pero no me quejo, desde aquí la vista es excelente— Murmuro una voz un poco afilada y ronca cerca de su oído.

_Sakura corrió a tapar la parte delantera de su pecho con una toalla ya que eso es lo poco que se había quitado, la blusa floreada y su sostén de encaje rosa.

_¿Para que te cubres tanto rosita?, si de hecho ya lo he visto to-do— Deletreo con voz divertida asomándose a la bañera que en esos momentos estaba llenándose.

Como toda respuesta Sakura le lanzo una mirada furiosa. Tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y sin pensarlo se lanzo al ataque.

—Se puede saber ¿donde demonios estabas?— Chillo lo mas fuerte que pudo causando que su acompañante se tapara los oídos e hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Que recibimiento tan caluroso Sakurita!— Informo el no-invitado con su mejor cara de "_me siento ofendido, realmente_ _ofendido y herido"._ Que Sakura ignoro olímpicamente lanzándole al rostro una esponja que dio a parar al otro lado de la habitación.

.

_Ey no hagas eso— Lloriqueo la voz viendo con resentimiento la esponja tirada —Es realmente molesto— Termino tomando asiento en un banquito frente al espejo.

.

_Y ¿porque no?— Reto Sakura de malhumor.

.

_Porque no me gusta la sensación de eso— Respondió este sin mas cruzando los brazos.

.

Sakura rodó los ojos incrédula, murmurando para si misma unos cuantos improperios.

.

—No veo en que te puede afectar Deidara, si eres in-vi-si-ble— Recalco burlándose de la expresión negra que surco el rostro del fantasma.

.

Sakura sabia que era malo burlarse de el, ya que le tomo mucho tiempo dejarle en claro a Deidara que el realmente estaba muerto y que ahora merodeaba alrededor suyo porque era un fantasma, de hecho era un fantasma que compartía un lazo con ella, la razón no la sabia, ya que conoció a Deidara cuando ella apenas era una chiquilla de 10 años, en el orfanato donde vivió hasta cumplir su mayoría de edad. El era un profesor que también vivía ahí.

.

Sakura estaba locamente enamorada de el sin siquiera saber lo que era realmente el amor, pero era tal su deslumbramiento que lo seguía a todas partes.

.

Comprendió las cosas que el hacia con las maestras cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor, ósea a los 12 años, que los niños se encargaron de decirle en que consistían sus sesiones de amor con todas las chicas bonitas; el amor no tenia nada que ver, era solo sexo. Deidara era un mujeriego, pero ella dejo de verlo a los 13 años, cuando el tuvo que mudarse a otra ciudad, "a conquistar nuevos mundos", le había dicho el pero ella realmente lo dudaba cuando unos meses después la despertó de sus dulces sueños convertido en nada mas ni nada menos que un fantasma.

.

De ahí en adelante no se pudo librar de el, y en cierta manera fue bueno, porque había algo que la seguía y Deidara había sido de mucha utilidad en sus huidas o como habían denominado juntos, "sus necesarios cambios de aire" que indicaba que la amenaza la había encontrado y tenia que huir.

.

A los 18 años se dio cuenta que la vida apesta. Tuvo que buscarse una vida con las cartas de recomendación que llevaba del orfanato que no eran de mucha ayuda, pero lucho y siguió estudiando.

.

A los 21 años empezaron a seguirla, tenia 6 años huyendo de algo que ni siquiera sabia lo que era, solo el miedo paralizante que se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta sus huesos, y realmente no era algo bonito.

Comprendió que si eso sentía con ver sombras, no quería ni imaginarse tener lo que representaban enfrente.

.

Su vida nunca fue fácil, ella sabia que tenia algún don extraño de ver a los muertos y predecir las muertes de quienes la rodeaban, era molesto no poder ver o tocar a alguien por mucho tiempo sin sentir como la muerte se los llevaba.

.

La _muerte,_ ella la conocía, desde que su razón le dijo que esa persona mala era quien escoltaba los espíritus de las personas que morían, era un tipo desagradable con el que nuca quiso cruzar palabra. Es mas, dudaba que el supiera de su existencia porque era muy cuidadosa y cuando alguien moría cerca, mejor volteaba el rostro para otro lado.

.

En fin, su vida apestaba…

.

.

—Sakura, ey Sakura me oyes— pregunto Deidara flotando muy cerca de su rostro.

.

— Claro que si—Respondió indignada espantándolo de su entorno.

.

_Bueno, entonces… ¿en que estábamos?— Soltó el fantasma, mirando de forma pervertida la curva de un seno que quedaba al descubierto.

.

La pelirrosa se dio cuenta y lanzo una maldición. Deidara sonrío de lado y saco del bolsillo de su camisa un cigarro igualmente invisible y empezó a fumarlo con gran deleite.

.

Sakura rodó los ojos de nuevo, no entendía el gusto de Deidara por fumar cigarros fantasmas, pero eso no importaba, ahora que por fin había vuelto el vago de sus andadas, tenían que hablar.

.

_Es hora de cambiar de aires Deidara— Informo y el fantasma al instante arrojo su cigarro a un rincón aun sin terminar.

.

_¿Qué?... pero si apenas tenemos 3 meses aquí, acabas de pasar la prueba de tu nuevo trabajo.

.

_Me han encontrado— Fue toda la respuesta de la pelirrosa, el fantasma suspiro audiblemente y se dejo caer de nuevo en el banquito.

.

_Y una mierda, esos tipos me tienen hasta el culo—Rezongo a regañadientes haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

.

_Lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada, realmente lo siento— Se justifico retomando la idea del baño, el agua se veía realmente apetecible.

.

_Te entiendo, pero es que esos tipos son un gran dolor en el culo— Dijo Deidara, de pronto adoptando una expresión muy seria. — Bueno que se puede hacer, ahora me toca elegir a mi el lugar— Sonrío feliz al decirlo, haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara. Deidara era demasiado bipolar para su salud mental. Ella no lo recordaba de esa manera pero supuso que la muerte cambia a las personas, o a los espíritus o lo que sea, no se iba romper la cabeza pensando en Deidara -soy-un-dolor-en-el-culo.

.

_Muy bien, pero que se ajuste a nuestra economía, ¿de acuerdo?— Concedió abriendo la puerta para que se fuera y le diera privacidad, cosa que era innecesaria ya que podía atravesar las paredes.

.

_Esta bien, daré una vuelta por ahí y veré que se me ocurre— Fue lo ultimo que Sakura escucho y de repente se había ido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Las Vegas no era el lugar que tenia en mente Deidara — Acuso Sakura caminando por una calle muy concurrida en busca de un hotel económico.

.

_Umm Sakurita, ya sabes que yo siempre pienso en todo— Se quejo el fantasma fascinado con tanta concurrencia.

.

_Lo que deberías de pensar es en un lugar para alojarme, que alcance con lo que sobro de mi billete.— Soltó la muchacha al tiempo que se cruzaba con una anciana y la rozaba en el hombro. Fue muy mala idea porque Sakura vio que a la anciana no le quedaban mas que unos minutos de vida, su muerte seria en un cruce de calle arrollada por…

.

_¡Has visto eso, la anciana que acaba de cruzar a nuestro lado fue arrollada por esa limusina!— Exclamo Deidara maravillado viendo el cuerpo inerte de la mujer. — Wow siempre me sorprendo cuando veo salir el espíritu de los cuerpos— Dijo acercándose a saludar al espíritu que andaba por la calle corriendo con una velocidad anormal para ser el cuerpo de una anciana.

.

_Ey compañera, ve hacia la luuuuz— Canturreo Deidara haciéndole señas extrañas al espíritu que ni caso le hacia, pero el era muy persistente.

.

.

En ese momento llego el tipo ese desagradable que se llevaba los espíritus, tomo sin cuidado el de la ancianita y desapareció.

.

—Oye Deidara — Llamo Sakura viendo la cara aun mas pálida del fantasma.

.

_¿Por qué tu no fuiste hacia la luz?— Pregunto sintiendo curiosidad, ya que Deidara era muy sensible a hablar de su muerte...

.

_Y ¿ como quieres que lo sepa?— Respondió flotando a su lado poniendo una mueca, que Sakura interpreto como pensativa.

.

_A decir verdad, no recuerdo nada salvo haber aparecido en el orfanato, mas específicamente en tu cuarto— Explico, pero de inmediato su atención se fue a una rubia que entraba a lo que parecía ser un casino, con muy poca ropa que le cubriera.

.

.

—Esas tetas no pueden ser reales— Susurro Deidara viendo con ojos desorbitados los enormes senos de la rubia.

.

—Ya, creo que ese hotel es lo bastante modesto— Apunto a una instalación de dos plantas, se veía moderno pero de bajo presupuesto.

.

—Bueno, ve tu y yo al rato te alcanzo— Grito a la distancia, el maldito se había ido, y no hacia falta ser lista ni usar su extraño don de adivinación, para saber que Deidara fue a fisgonear a la rubia de las tetas grandes.

.

.

Sakura se instalo cómodamente en su nueva habitación de hotel, la fachada era sencilla pero definitivamente era lo mejor que podía encontrar por ese precio.

Tenia que conseguir dinero rápido.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche, aunque en las vegas parecían siempre estar de fiestas, por lo que la pelirrosa salio a hacer unas compras con el efectivo que le quedaba en su cartera.

.

Al terminar decidió caminar un poco por las calles, para conocer las rutas ya que tenia que buscar un trabajo pronto, la sensación de ser seguida se hizo notable, un sudor en el cuello y las manos, la desesperación y el cuerpo realmente frío a pesar de estar en pleno verano. Sin pensarlo echo a correr sin voltear para los lados, la calle a pesar de estar iluminada por las luces de los locales, se sentía muy solitaria.

Sakura corrió mas fuerte, faltaba poco para llegar a la calle de su nueva residencia, no podía detenerse porque _eso _ que la seguía podría alcanzarla.

.

.

—Valla, veo que los rumores son ciertos— Escucho que decían muy cerca de su oído, se sobresalto pero a su lado no había nada.

.

—¿Quién eres?— Pregunto no sabiendo si le gustaría su respuesta.

.

—Hmp, debo sentirme muy decepcionado si ni siquiera recuerdas la voz de tu prometido— Se burlo la ahora figura que la pelirrosa hacia unos instantes no había notado. Era un hombre, pero no uno cualquiera, la luz bañaba sus rasgos que parecían esculpidos por los dioses, su rostro tenia una belleza única nunca antes vista, su cabello parecía el manto de la noche con un resplandor azulado que supuso le daban las farolas. Simplemente jamás espero que la sombra que la seguía fuera ese espécimen de hombre.

"_un ángel"_ pensó viendo la imagen embobada…

.

_Deja de jugar, ¿Por qué me sigues?, ¿Qué quieres de mi? — Grito, sorprendiéndose a si misma y maldiciendo a ese estupido fantasma mujeriego que no estaba cuando mas lo necesitaba. Pero ya se las vería con ella si lograba librarla.

.

— No deberías hablarme de ese modo— Escucho que el hombre-sombra decía. —Después de todo debes mostrar respeto por el rey del inframundo y como recuerdo haberte dicho… también soy tu prometido Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Cocinándose una nueva historia… a fuego lento.<p>

.

¿Qué dicen?

.

¿Seguirla o no?.

.

Bueno pues ya veremos si les gusta, niñas ya se que no tengo perdón por venir a traer algo nuevo y miren nada mas de que.

Personalmente les digo que a mi me encanta lo paranormal, si todo lo que involucre cosas anormales, simplemente me encantan y pues pensé: ¿Por qué no hacer algo diferente? Que no involucre vampiros como protagonistas sino cosas mas oscuras jojojojo…

.

Tengo muchos planes con esta historia, ya seria de ver si los aplico si a ustedes les gusta.

.

ATENCION CHICAS BUSCO UNA BETA QUE ME AYUDE CON MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS, QUE COMO PUEDEN VER ESTAN EN PROCESO DE BETEO.

TENGO UNA, PERO REALMENTE ESTA MUY OCUPADA Y NO LA QUIERO CARGAR CON MAS TRABAJO XD.

.

SI A ALGUIEN LE INTERESA AYUDARME, PUEDE CONTACTARME CON UN MENSAJE PRIVADO O YA SEA QUE ME DEJE SU EMAIL Y YO LA CONTACTO.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

.

ZEREZO KITTZZ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia que abajo leen si._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**.**_

_**_**.!ATENCION LECTORES Y ESCRITORES!**_**_

AYUDANOS PUBLICANDO ESTE MENSAJE EN O ALGUNA OTRA PAGINA:

Hola…  
>Estamos invitando a todos los lectores y Escritores del Fandom de Naruto a pasar por una nueva pagina, "NaruFics Awards"<br>NaruFics Awards es un proyecto en el cual se quiere dar un reconocimiento a los mejores escritores de esta pagina centrándose en los Fics del anime Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto.  
>El objetivo de este proyecto no es criticar el trabajo que se ha hecho con mucho esfuerzo por cada una de nosotras, tan solo de crear una unión con el único fin de diversión.<p>

Por ahora estamos en la fase de "nominación" y estamos invitando a todos los escritores y lectores de la pagina a que nos den a conocer esas historias que los han deleitado!  
>¿tienes algunas?<p>

Nominalas n.n

pasaba para informarte que ya esta abierto el buzón de nominaciones:

h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / p a g e s / N a r u F i c s – A w a r d s / 3 4 2 6 6 4 0 1 5 7 7 9 1 2 2

O solo buscanos en nuestra pagina de faceBook: NaruFics Awards

puedes pasar y nominar todas las historias -no importa que no sean tuyas - solo que creas que es una de las mejores historias de la pagina! .  
>Cualquier persona que este interesada es bienvenida al proyecto, y del resto, esperamos su colaboración para prestar el nombre de su trabajo en caso de que llegara a quedar seleccionado entre los nominados o incluso ganador.<br>En caso de ser así, será avisado mediante un correo inmediatamente después, para aprobar su nominación.  
>Ningún trabajo se plagiara, -estamos totalmente en contra de esto, siendo el delito más grave que se le puede hacer a un autor - tan solo se pondrá nombre del fic, nombre del autor, una pequeña reseña o Sumary y finalmente la categoría y características del mismo.<p>

agradeceria muchisimo si compartieras con otros el mensaje! Ya sea diciéndole a los demás miembros de la pagina –no importa que no tengan cuenta fija, solo ocupas tener facebook para participar y acceder a la pagina. Y participa!  
>pues creemos que de verdad vale la pena reconocer a los grandes escritores de la pagina!<p>

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo II<strong>

_Se había metido en un buen lío_, pensó Sakura vagamente al sentir el poder que destilaba la persona que ahora tenia enfrente.

.

Contemplo la imagen mas atentamente y descubrió el halo de humo que lo rodeaba como una segunda piel, parecía ser que si se acercaba, la neblina negra la envolvería al instante haciéndose tangible ante su contacto.

.

Sus manos sudaban sin control y su frente parecía padecer el mismo problema, sin saberlo su postura se volvió a la defensiva, esperando un ataque que jamás llego, poniéndole los pelos de punta y aumentando a limites insospechados su nerviosismo.

.

.

—Estas nerviosa— afirmo la cosa que tenia enfrente. Sospechaba que si se le ocurría decirle _cosa_, no le iría muy bien que digamos, el tipo no tenia pinta de ser el mas carismático que hubiera conocido.

.

.—¡Como si no tuviera motivos!— Replico la muchacha sintiéndose extrañamente malhumorada,_ definitivamente_ este no era su día…

.

Se pregunto el porqué después de seguirla tanto tiempo ahora de la nada decide mostrarse frente a ella, eso no podía suponer nada bueno.

.

_Sonrío_, no fue una sonrisa calida y sincera, aunque jamás pensó que alguien de su calibre pudiera mostrarse de ese modo, pero esa sonrisa ladeada envolvía miles de promesas, que jamás querría comprobar.

.

.

_Se me acaba el tiempo Sakura— Dijo arrastrando las palabras, con un timbre de voz que lejos de sentirse excitante si era lo suficientemente sexy y ronca como para embobarme… de nuevo.

.

_¿De veras? — pregunto sin pizca de remordimiento por estar ignorándolo.

.

—Mira, la conversación ha sido de lo mas entretenida, pero la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, por lo tanto— su discurso de huida fue cortado al sentir un roce caliente sobre su brazo, era mucho mas caliente de lo que jamás imagino, y por un momento reconsidero gritar suponiendo que su piel se chamuscaría pero no paso nada y con una gran fuerza de voluntad, detuvo el grito que juraba escucharía todo el vecindario, aunque eso lejos de ser malo, quizás la ayudara a escapar.

.

_Creo que te estoy asustando un poco— Escucho que decía el hombre o lo que fuera acercándose, ella por impulso retrocedía los mismos pasos que miraba a el avanzar.

.

—Entiéndelo Sakura, no voy a lastimarte— Volvió a decir caminando sin cuidado hacia ella. La pelirrosa retrocedió no queriendo arriesgarse de todas formas.

.

_Parece que estamos jugando al gato y al ratón— Dijo la ahora sombra con voz malhumorada. ..

—Bien, tendré que usar la persuasión, para que hablemos sin _tranquilos—_ Soltó haciéndose una persona de nuevo y mostrándole la sonrisa mas escalofriante que jamás había visto.

.

_N-no te acerques mas— Susurro maldiciéndose internamente por sonar tan asustada, y sudando frío al percatarse de la estúpida pared que chocaba ahora con su espalda.

.

—Ya te lo dije, no pienso hacerte daño, solo quiero que hablemos en un lugar más tranquilo— Aclaro volteando a todos lados, como suponiendo que en cualquier momento saldría alguien de algún rincón. Sakura lo dudaba como el infierno, ya que estaban en una calle cerrada y por lo visto sin rastro de personas.

.

—Es muy buena tu invitación, de verdad que me siento muy tentada pero creo que será en otra ocasión— Se justifico como pudo, soltando las palabras atropelladamente.

.

Al extraño pareció causarle gracia el que rechazara su invitación, de hecho a ella nunca le habían hecho semejantes proposiciones, no es que le estuviera diciendo que tuvieran sexo en ese estrecho callejón pero…

.

_Si no vas conmigo por las buenas, me temo que será por las malas— Anuncio secamente, avanzando los pocos metros que nos separaban.

.

.

_Hn, que interesante— Hablo una nueva voz, saliendo justamente del lugar que menos imaginaba.

.

Era un hombre, o al menos eso aparentaba desde esa distancia. Estaba parado encima de la pared de detrás de un local, y parecía de todo menos preocupado. Sus rasgos no podía verlos ya que una sombra lo cubría.

.

Apenas un pestañeo y el nuevo extraño estaba frente al tipo de la invitación y se miraban a los ojos, desprendiendo un aura muy fuerte y aterradora, al parecer esos dos eran todo, menos amigos. Lo importante es que ya podía ver su rostro, pues su cuerpo estaba cubierto por lo que parecía ser una gabardina, que le llegaba casi a los pies, era muy alto y si el otro sujeto le pareció sexy y apuesto, este era realmente hermoso, de una belleza nunca antes vista y muy, muy varonil, eso lo supo cuando descubrió su rostro, pues lo tenia cubierto con una capucha.

.

—Parece que estás perdiendo facultades _Itachi_— Susurro el hombre arrastrando las silabas del nombre del sujeto acosador.

.

—Pero que agradable sorpresa— Dijo Itachi contemplando con una mueca de disgusto al recién llegado.

.

_¿Qué haces acá Itachi?— pregunto el encapuchado de repente reparando en la presencia de la pelirrosa .

.

—Me divierto un rato, ¿no lo parece?— Soltó el hombre avanzando los pocos pasos que separaban a Sakura de su libertad.

.

_Estas equivocado, esta criatura no es la que buscas— Aclaro el de capucha acercándose a mirar a Sakura como si fuera un bicho raro en exhibición.

.

_¿Y tú, como sabes lo que busco _hermano_ _?_— Al escuchar esa frase, los ojos del encapuchado brillaron con un destello rojizo que solo duro un parpadeo, tan extraño que la pelirrosa creyó imaginarlo.

.

_Los del consejo me enviaron por ella, no puede ser tu elegida— Aviso enviando rayos de electricidad a cada paso que avanzaba hasta posarse al lado de la muchacha.

.

—Por supuesto que lo es, ¿Por qué padre me enviaría tras una pista falsa?— Contra ataco mirando retador hacia el otro tipo.

.

A Sakura poco le importaban los dos, en cuanto vio una oportunidad de escape camino unos pasos hacia el otro extremo de la pared, cuidando que no se dieran cuenta.

.

.

.

_¡Es una impostora!, utiliza fantasmas para su beneficio, ella es una timadora que el consejo quiere eliminar— Grito el encapuchado, haciéndola estremecer por el tono de sus palabras.

.

_Deja la paranoia _Sasuke_— contesto Itachi viendo de reojo como la chica se escapaba. Por el momento la dejaría ir, a fin de cuentas tenía que esperar un tiempo para llevarla consigo.

.

Al parecer el tipo mentado Sasuke, no pensaba dejarla ir tan fácilmente, pues en cuanto quiso correr el le obstruyo el camino, con el otro tipo siguiéndole los talones.

.

—Te llevare conmigo, tendrás un juicio y de ser declarada culpable, lo pagaras con la muerte— Sakura quiso reír histéricamente, de no ser porque se trataba de su propia muerte. Le pareció un discurso muy bien ensayado, tal vez estaba en medio de una obra y no se había percatado. No, imposible esto era real, de repente se sintió sofocada, la sola idea de morir le causaba nauseas.

.

_El consejo ya dictamino que ella es culpable, en cuanto ponga un pie ahí, ellos no dudaran en matarla— Razono Itachi al escuchar atento las palabras.

.

—Yo me encargare de que la criatura tenga un juicio justo— Respondió Sasuke sin perder contacto con Sakura.

.

—No puedes matarla hasta no saber si ella es mi elegida— Sasuke volteo a verlo bruscamente, su misión era llevarla ante el consejo de magia, pero al ver el interés de Itachi y su padre, dudaba que toda la información que le dieron fuera fiable. Algo tenía esa humana, para que lo enviaran precisamente a él a por ella.

.

.

Sakura se concentro lo mas que pudo, ella no iba a morir esa noche, por supuesto que no.

A los pocos segundos, sintió el hilo invisible que la unía a Deidara, tiro de el fuerte y agoto la gran mayoría de sus fuerzas.

.

.

—¡_fiuuuuuuuuuuuuu, eso nena, quítate todo, siii_!— Grito Deidara aturdiendo mucho mas a Sakura que de inmediato tapo sus oídos.

.

—Pero qué demonios— Vocifero el fantasma a toda pulla dando vueltas alrededor de Sakura mareándola en el proceso. —_jenni, preciosa, donde estaaass!— _siguió gritando hasta que la pelirrosa lo aterrizo al suelo como una mosca_._ Literalmente, porque al hacerlo no hubo cambio alguno, pero al menos el muy _hijo de puta_ le prestó atención.

.

—No tenias que hacer eso— tuvo la desfachatez de sonar ofendido, como si ella fuera la mala del cuento. Y sin importarle donde estuvieran.

.

—_Tú, cabron hijo de puta!_— dijo la pelirrosa entre dientes, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.

.

_Que recibimiento tan caluroso, tu siempre tan linda sobre todo tu…— de repente fue interrumpido por una pequeña explosión, que lo hizo girar en redondo hacia el ruido proveniente.

.

_Céntrate Deidara, esto no es un juego— regaño Sakura, sintiendo sus fuerzas agotarse en poco tiempo. —Tengo que salir de aquí, por si no te habías dado cuenta— Remarco echando un vistazo a su alrededor, descubriendo a los dos hermanos en una discusión muy acalorada.

.

.

Deidara observo con ojos incrédulos lo que tenía enfrente, frunció el seño sin entender. —_Joder _ Sakura, te dejo para que vayas a dormir ¿y te metes en este atasco?— Acuso flotando a toda marcha hacia los tipos, y regresando igual de rápido.

.

—Dime que ese de ahí no es un demonio— Dijo mirando receloso hacia el par, que al parecer no se percataron de su presencia. Eso era bueno, al menos podía buscar una ruta de escape mientras estaban distraídos.

.

—No lo sé— Susurro la pelirrosa, viendo de uno a otro, notando el gran parecido entre ambos.

—Lo único que sé, es que me quieren muerta Dei —Le aclaro saliendo del trance en que momentáneamente estaba.

.

—¿De verdad?— Respondió de modo sarcástico, sopesando opciones de escape.

.

Tener a un demonio alrededor no era nada bueno, y el otro tipo destilaba poder en grandes cantidades, lo más probable es que fuera un mago y no uno cualquiera, sino uno de guerra. No sabía que tenían que ver ambos con Sakura, pero no podía significar nada bueno.

.

_Vámonos— Anuncio indicándole el camino a seguir.

.

Sakura no espero mucho, al instante empezó a correr, antes de que los dos tipos se dieran cuenta y fueran tras ella.

.

Avanzo unas cuadras, con un impaciente Deidara flotando sobre su cabeza y dando instrucciones a diestra y siniestra.

A los pocos minutos diviso el hotel en donde hizo su reservación, sintió que el nudo de su estomago lentamente se aflojaba.

.

.

Entro y se tiro en la cama, con Deidara dando vueltas por la habitación en pose pensativa.

.

—Esto no me da buena espina, tengo que averiguar que se traen esos tipos entre manos— Anuncio el fantasma flotando sobre el rostro de una agitada pelirrosa.

—Deja de hacer eso— Dijo Sakura espantándolo de su entorno, —Ahora no puedo darte energía, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.—Aviso dando el tema por terminado.

.

—Pero estoy casi en ceros Sakuritaa— chillo Deidara poniendo cara de cachorrito, cosa que Sakura ignoro y se dio la vuelta en la cama, quedando de espaldas.

.

—Estoy cansada, y mis defensas están muy maltrechas, por si no te diste cuenta, utilice una gran cantidad de energía para invocarte— Replico la muchacha quedándose dormida al acabar la frase.

Deidara no tuvo otro remedio más que desplazarse por las paredes mientras Sakura despertaba.

.

.

.

.

.—Mi efectivo es nulo— Se lamento Sakura al escuchar a su estomago rugir con fuerza.

Había estado esos tres días encerrada, pero ya no le quedaba nada de dinero y le daba pánico salir a buscar trabajo, alguien podía encontrarla y las cosas se pondrían feas.

.

.

—No puedes quedarte toda la vida encerrada Sakura— soltó Deidara, bastante aburrido mientras husmeaba por la ventana.

.

_No necesito que precisamente tu me lo recuerdes — Respondió Sakura mirándolo con reproche.

,

—Bien, bien… entonces ¿te piensas quedar aquí toda la vida y morirte de hambre ?— A Sakura no le gusto para nada el tono utilizado por el estúpido fantasma. Ella no moriría de hambre, al menos no ahora.

.

_Correcto, saldré a buscar dinero, pero tú me vas a ayudar.— Anuncio la chica levantándose ahora que había tenido una excelente idea que mejoraría, si todo salia bien sus ingresos.

Rápidamente busco lo mas decente que tuviera para usar y salio apresurada del pequeño cuarto con Deidara tras ella.

.

.

.

—Vamos al casino laralalala—Canturreaba el rubio, poniendo de peor humor a la chica que quería matarlo de nueva cuenta.

.

—¡Basta! ¡cállate por dios!— grito Sakura perdiendo los estribos y arrepintiéndose en el proceso, pues todas las personas voltearon a verla. _Genial_, lo único que le faltaba era que la pasaran por loca y la echaran a patadas.

.

Deidara puso su mejor cara de inocencia, alejándose cada vez más para evitar la bomba que sin duda venia.

.

Sakura llego a una mesa y pidió jugar, apostando una pequeña cantidad, que consiguió gracias al ladrón de Deidara, un poco renuente la coloco en la mesa de juego y hizo sus apuestas.

.

_.una hora despues_

_._

.—No puedo creer lo fácil que es conseguir dinero— Dijo Sakura, con los ojos brillantes llenos de excitación. Un poco mas y dejan el casino en ceros. Una risa maniática empezó a brotar de sus labios, decidiendo que no tenía que trabajar, siempre y cuando Deidara le arreglara los juegos.

.

Por un momento quiso sentirse culpable, pero vamos, que la necesidad llama a la puerta y no hay nada que hacer al respecto, además, la gran mayoría de los apostadores estaban pudriéndose en dinero.

.

Con una felicidad desbordante y los bolsillos llenos, se encamino a la salida, ya podía saborear toda la comida que compraría, oooh si ¡comida!...

.

Deidara flotaba a su lado parloteando de sus trucos con las cartas, ninguno de los dos se percato de una sombra que los seguía de cerca.

.

.

—Hmp, veo que seguiste con tus sucios trucos _estafadora_— Escucho decir detrás de ella, reconociendo la voz al instante.

.

_Sasuke._

.

_Mierda, la había encontrado_.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, me imagino que se quedaron con muchas dudas, en la proxima actualizacion se veran despejadas muchas.<strong>

**Como siempre, les mando un beso enorme y las gracias por apoyarme con esta nueva y loca historia.**

**Les recuerdo la nota de arriba, por favor chicas, apoyen con la causa y prometo actualizaciones mas pronto.**

**ES UNA PROMESA y las dejare elegir la historia de su eleccion que deseen que continue.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**zerezo kittzz**


End file.
